Trouble With Bella
by CCandBS
Summary: After finally getting what she's so long desired, Bella Swan and Carlisle Cullen find themselves in a predicament that will change the course of the Swan & Cullen families forever. R&R.
1. A New Beginning

Common sense seemed to dissipate from my mind as I traversed the lengthy corridor of the Cullen Mansion, dreading the idea of tripping and making a spectacle of myself. As I reached the desired door at the end of the hallway without fatally injuring myself, I paused briefly to regain my composure. "Relax, Bella," I commanded myself. "It's only Carlisle." But to no avail.

As far as I could see there were two options. I could turn around now and pretend like this wasn't about to happen, or I could embrace the irrepressible whirlpool of lust and passion that coursed through my veins and experience pleasure beyond that of nirvana. Drawing in a breath I hastily opened the heavy oak door, and the sight I beheld was nothing I'd expected.

The walls were painted an elegant burgundy red tone, contrasting with the plush white carpet beneath my feet. Tea candles scattered on various surfaces casted a dim light around the room, making the atmosphere arousing enough to the point of tangibility. I closed my eyes, nearly combusting with desire, when a cold pair of arms wrapped around my waist, followed by a tender kiss on my neck.

"You look ravishing in candlelight, my love." I twisted around in my lover's arms in order to soak in his godlike perfection. Carlisle was wearing a white collared shirt and navy blue sweater, accompanied by black jeans that I effortlessly gathered were getting unbearably tight.

"You didn't have to go to this extent, Carlisle," I murmured into his chest, blushing faintly. "You could have done something of greater value, like getting to work on time." Carlisle chuckled softly and tilted my chin up and ever so slightly brushed his lips against mine.

"Bella," he started, crouching to meet my eyes. "You are the greatest value of my eternal existence, I love you."

"I love you, too" was all I could utter, his words touching me in ways I couldn't begin to describe with words, for it would be insignificant in comparison.

"Carlisle," I whispered, averting my eyes away from his, "there's something I want . . . and I know you can give it to me." My statement seemed to baffle him momentarily, but he instantly recovered with a façade of nonchalance.

"Bella, we've discussed this multiple times. Quite frankly, I don't think you're ready for that magnitude of sensuality." The instant those words left his mouth, I was speechless. Blinded by rage and betrayal, I attempted to slap the living daylights out of him, but he grabbed my wrist in an unbreakable bond.

Before I knew it, I was thrashing and screaming profanities at Carlisle in a feeble attempt to break his iron grasp, and to no avail.

"Bella, this is ludicrous," Carlisle stated, holding both of my arms firmly in place at my sides. "You know I love you, but unfortunately the truth hurts." He paused to let his words sink in, and as I reflected on my actions I broke down crying at how heinously I'd treated the most compassionate man I'd ever met. Holding me close, Carlisle ran his fingers through my hair, whispering placid words of comfort.

"Why, Carlisle?" I questioned through relentless sobs. "Why won't you make love to me?" He snapped out of his absentminded state and looked me in the eyes, the hurt I'd caused him excruciatingly evident.

"Bella, I want your first time making love to be an experience you won't lament, and I feel you wouldn't be content if it were with me." Carlisle glanced away, mortified about divulging his true feelings. He glanced down at his chest for a moment. Presuming it was out of awkwardness, I didn't press the matter.

"Carlisle," I placed a hand on his stone hard cheek and turned his angelic face towards me. "I _want_ you to make love to me. There's nobody else in the entire universe I'd rather share this experience with." I sighed and stood up, immediately assuming he'd decline my proposal. However, before I reached the door, Carlisle had spun me around and kissed me passionately, his arms wrapping around my waist to secure me even closer to his hard frame.

His tongue traced my lip, begging for entrance, to which I naturally complied. Not wasting anymore time, Carlisle picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bed, never breaking the fervent kisses. Skillfully, he planted a trail of kisses down my neck and along my collar bone, while at the same time removing my blouse, his gentle hands lingering at my breasts.

I let out a moan, wanting nothing more than to feel his ice cold touch. Grinning, Carlisle swiftly removed my bra, claiming a nipple with his mouth and massaging the other with his skilled hand. I gasped and dug my nails even deeper into his shoulders to the point where a human would have bled; the caresses with his hands and mouth were enough to make me lose all of my senses. As if I could further fall victim to my sensual desires, I felt Carlisle's rock hard erection as he straddled me, my desire for him increasing ten fold.

Growing intolerant, he made quick work removing my pants and panties in one smooth motion, leaving me completely exposed and he completely over-dressed.

"This could pose a problem," I purred seductively, removing his sweater. "You are entirely over-dressed." Not waiting for his consent, I began unfastening the buttons of his shirt, my hands trembling with longing.

My breathing hitched as I marveled at his faultlessly sculpted abs, his physique rivaling that of Greek god.

"Carlisle you're . . . beautiful." I continued to gawk shamelessly at this marvelous creature, my hands tracing over each well-defined muscle. Carlisle's musical laugh made my heart skip a beat, his golden eyes locking with mine.

"No beauty of that on heaven or earth could rival yours." His heartfelt compliments were far from accurate, though I didn't have the heart to debate accuracy.

On impulse, I began to fumble with his belt, blush rapidly spreading to my cheeks at my obvious difficulty with the straightforward task. Chuckling out of pity, Carlisle quickly removed the remainder of his garments, his erection free from the straining fabrics of his slacks and boxers. As I continued to gawk shamelessly at his throbbing manhood, I couldn't help but ponder how the hell _it _was going to fit inside of me.

Sensing my uneasiness, Carlisle tenderly placed a kiss on my hand, caressing each individual knuckle. "Bella, sweetheart, are you absolutely positive you want to do this?"

Nodding in affirmation, I grabbed his finger and suckled the cool tip. "I can do this. It was meant to fit up there. It will be all right, Bella," I reassured myself silently.

Clearly not buying my futile attempts at moving things along, Carlisle moved away from me slightly, yet his icy grip lingered at my shoulders.

"Bella, I may not be a woman, but I do understand the emotional and physical ramifications of making love," he murmured. "But I have to ask, are you worried about 'popping the cherry'?"

Embarrassed I mumbled an incoherent reply and gave a swift nod, which earned me a chuckle from my angel. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, love. I understand your concerns, this being your first time and all. I've actually been pondering over how discreet I should be with you, what with my being a creature much stronger than yourself."

I couldn't help but find myself at a loss once more towards his compassion for me. "Carlisle, I'm going to be blunt. _You _are what I desire most—"

Claiming my lips, Carlisle tenderly pinned me to the bed, my entire being a live wire humming with arousal.

"Wait. When did you get a bed?" I panted, wondering why my curiosity got the better of me at a time like this.

Looming over me, he paused briefly, his eyes sparklingly mischievously as he breathed, "Bought it on a whim . . . Just in case."

Being the chivalrous man he was, Carlisle met my gaze as though to ask permission, which I granted with an abrupt nod. Easing his way inside of me, I braced myself for a feral blend of pain and pleasure. He thrust himself deeper, causing me to cry out in pain as the symbol of my virginity broke.

Mortified at what he'd done, Carlisle caressed my cheek and apologized in countless ways. Only mere seconds had passed before I'd regained composure and arched reflexively, longing for friction.

Curious at my reaction, he raised an eyebrow and hesitantly resumed where he'd left off, jerking in and out of me effortlessly. Pleasure replaced the pain I'd previously experienced, causing me to moan senselessly, my fingers knotting themselves in his golden locks.

Keeping a rhythmic pace, Carlisle lit heaven on fire with the heat from our orgasm, to which I wished there'd be no end. But all good things must perish, and such was my finale as I felt intolerable bliss, my screams echoing through the mansion as I reached my climax, Carlisle following suit, filling me with his seed.

Before I knew it I was gasping for breath, my eyelids heavy with fatigue. Suddenly I was in Carlisle's cold embrace, his breathing equally as ragged. Nuzzling into his neck, I succumbed to my inevitable need for sleep just before I'd uttered a breathless "Thank you."


	2. A Day In Hell

The past few days at Forks High School have been more or less equitable to that of hell, though it has become rather evident, at least to me, that I'm suffering from a severe case of neurotic paranoia. Generally I wouldn't jump to such hasty conclusions, but lately I've felt as though the eyes of every student were burning a hole into my soul, as if they knew my dirty little secret. But that was absurd, I hadn't told anybody, nor had Carlisle, so unless I'm mistaken, nobody should know.

As the day progressed I naively thought I couldn't be brought any lower than my current state, but I was forlornly mistaken. It had stopped raining, which meant we were going to run outside as originally scheduled. _Just perfect, _I thought bitterly, _let's add insult to the injuries I will surely obtain. Perhaps I could fake being ill and skip gym, I have been feeing rather nauseous ever since this morning in homeroom, so it wouldn't really be lying. _Dismissing the clever scheme, I sulked off to gym to embrace the degrading task at hand.

After a mere fifteen minutes of running around the track I felt as though I was going to see what little I had consumed for breakfast that morning. Slowing to a complete standstill, I clutched my stomach, doubled over in discomfort. To make matters worse, Mike Newton wrapped his arm around me and told the gym teacher ", or should I say Satan," that he was accompanying me to the nurse's office.

"How're you holding up, Bella?" Newton questioned, supporting most of my weight as I stumbled inelegantly down a flight of stairs. Before I could respond, I felt a horrible contraction of my abdominal muscles and expelled the contents of my stomach onto his gym uniform. I relentlessly expressed my regret to Mike, in denial that my day could have progressed to such a downward spiral. Blushing, I took off running to the nearest women's restroom and locked myself in a vacant stall.

Thinking irrationally, I hastily made my way to my locker, knowing I'd regret my egocentric actions later. Once at my locker, I fumbled with the contents of my bag, pulling out an ostentatious cell phone I'd recently acquired from Alice, and speed dialed Carlisle.

"Bella, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Predictably, Carlisle had answered his phone on the first ring.

"Can you please pick me up?" I barely managed to choke out through my persistent sobs, "I'm having a fucking horrible day."

"Of course love, I'll be there in seven minutes or less" I couldn't help but chuckle at his response. When a Cullen says they'll be somewhere in a set time or less, it is always less.

"See you then." I hung up and pulled out a cosmetic mirror in an attempt to make my self appear decent, but to no avail. My eyes were red and puffy, along with salt streaks down my already crimson cheeks. Not the ideal look to be around a man of Carlisle's magnitude.

Surely enough, Carlisle arrived at the school 5 minutes later, leading me to believe he had driven at a speed limit cops would frown upon. Biting my lip in an attempt to recompose myself, I strode over to Carlisle with as much dignity as I could muster, though not enough to meet his eyes. Unsatisfied with my "infuriating human pace", he closed this distance between by pulling me into a warm embrace. Breaking down, I buried my face into his shirt and stained it with unyielding tears.

"Bella, sweetheart, it'll be alright, I promise." Carlisle crooned, carrying me out to the Mercedes. Before I could comprehend what had just happened, he'd already strapped me into the passenger's seat and was driving to the Cullen mansion. Emotionally drained, I closed my eyes and allowed sleep to claim me with the up most gratitude.

Upon regaining consciousness, I was appalled to see the little amount of sleep I'd obtained. Though against my better judgment, and the concern of Carlisle, I pulled out my phone and called the one person who I could confide in at this moment.

"Hey Jake, do you think you could meet me at the treaty line?" I knew I shouldn't have called, I knew I shouldn't have snuck out of the Cullen's house and walk the multiple mile walk to the treaty line, but I did. I still couldn't shake the feeling that something was severely wrong with me.

**(I'm so sorry for the very long wait for an update! I'll try to update more frequently!).**


	3. The Truth Unvailed

Guilt plagued my conscience as I reached. But what upset me the most was that I didn't give a damn anymore. Once I saw Jacob waiting for me at the treaty line, all of my negative thoughts dissipated and I felt the best I'd felt in days. Flashing me his million dollar smile, Jacob scooped me up in his arms and gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Hey, Bells," Jacob said, his eyes scanning up and down my body. "You look awful." I frowned in distaste from his less than thoughtful, yet accurate, comment.

"Thanks, Jake; it's good to see you, too. How did you get my truck?" I muttered, playfully hitting his arm, remembering I'd left the keys in the ignition.

"I thought it'd be more convenient for you if you had your car so you could drive home," He said, turning up the heat to melt away the chills that tore through my body from the somewhat unseasonable cold.

The ride to La Push seemed to end as soon as it started. It seemed time stood still even more so when we walked around first beach, the crashing of the ways calming my frayed nerves.

"So, Bella, why did you want me to pick you up at the treaty line?" Jacob questioned, skipping a rock into the restless sea.

"Well I sure as hell wasn't going to walk all the way here, for one," I looked down at my feet, a faint blush spreading to my cheeks. "And I wanted to talk to you about something." He stopped, grabbing my arm and forcing me to face him.

"What did those filthy leeches do to you? I swear if they hurt you again…" "They didn't do anything to me Jacob. You know the Cullen's coven leader, Carlisle, right?" I bit my lip, doing everything in my power to avoid his gaze.

"Yes, the leech doctor, what of him?" I could tell by the malice in his voice that his patience was running thin at the mention of the Cullen family.

"Well, Carlisle and I had sex a few weeks ago. Jake, I didn't know who else to tell, this has just been hanging on my head for days now." I rambled on, spewing hollow excuses.

"You had sex with one of _them_!" Jake's body shook violently, his self control teetering to the point where one wrong move could set him off. "Is there anything else you're trying to tell me? Perhaps you two are expecting a fucking succubus child, too!" Tears poured down my cheeks for what seemed like the thousandth time today.

"Jake, please, I need your help. You're my best friend, I can't tell anybody else. You have to swear to me that you won't tell anyone." There's no way the voice I heard was of the girl who'd moved to Forks a year ago.

"Bella, the only thing I can suggest for you to do is getting a pregnancy test and see if your theory of being pregnant is correct," Jake handed me my keys with ferocity, his hostile attitude barely diminished from its original state. "Just one more thing before you leave, what happened to Edward and the doctor's mate?"

I winced internally at the memory, but was finally successful in retaining my composure. "Esme and Edward cheated on Carlisle and I with each other, so Carlisle requested their immediate leave from the family." Though a chance it was a trick of the light, I could have sworn I'd seen pity cross Jacob's overwrought features.

Not waiting for a response, I slammed the door to my car and drove to the nearest drug store, tears burning at my eyes at the possibility of loosing a best friend.

I can say with no hint of exaggeration that the look I'd gotten from the cashier when I'd purchased the pregnancy test evidently showed her distaste for my situation. And to make matter more gauche she so kindly added after handing me my purchase to "use protection next time and perhaps I wouldn't be in this situation."

Trembling as I now sat in a stall of a filthy public bathroom, I began rehearsing ways I could potentially tell Charlie, and more importantly Carlisle, about my pregnancy. After another fifteen agonizing minutes, I realized how life changing a single word could imply; pregnant.


	4. Charlie's Reaction

"You filthy, whore!" Charlie's spiteful accusation rang through the house to a deafening degree, giving me a hunch it hadn't be an intelligent choice to tell him about my pregnancy.

"Dad, please, I can explain." I pleaded, though it was an inevitable task to get him to see reason, but it couldn't hurt to make an attempt regardless.

"Explain what!" Charlie cried, his voice trembling. "Would you care to explain how my daughter became the town slut? I can't believe you'd do this to yourself, Isabella." He continued ranting on about how I was a disgrace, though that seemed rather hypocritical of him. He got Renee pregnant at eighteen as well, which only further lessened his innocence.

"I can't believe how disobliging you're being!" Tears threatened to spill over, but before they had the opportunity to do so, Charlie had me in his cruiser. He was hell bent, for lack of a better term, to find out if this was truly happening, rather than a cunning work of his imagination.

Following our arrival at the hospital, Charlie seized my arm and callously dragged me into the weather worn building, disregarding any and all stares received. As we approached the receptionist's counter, the expression of the woman in attendance was immediately petrified with fear of Charlie's maniacal disposition.

"I need an appointment for my daughter. I do not care who it is, just get her in with your first available doctor; now!" Charlie barked, shoving the paperwork aside.

"Yes, Chief Swan." The pitiable woman was trembling as she quickly alerted someone to take me into an examination room.

As a nurse escorted us to a room, I gave an apologetic smile to the receptionist, my temper thinning by the minute. I could tell this would be an ugly battle, not only by the way Charlie paced the compact space of the examination room, but by his relentless hair pulling.

"You might want to stop the hair pulling or else you'll loose what little hair you still have." I smirked knowing that was only going to provoke him further, but considering I'm already in over my head, why not have some fun along the way? Just as Charlie was about to retaliate, Carlisle walked in, stethoscope and all.

"What seems to be the problem with Bella, Charlie?" Carlisle's gentle demeanor was futile against Charlie's seemingly endless rage.

"What's the problem? Apparently my promiscuous daughter couldn't keep her legs crossed and now she's pregnant!" Carlisle locked eyes with me, his soft, golden eyes full of curiosity regarding the legitimacy of this accusation. What perplexed me most was his emotions remained static. I gave him a sheepish grin, all the while thinking how much he probably loathes being in my presence.

"Calm down, Charlie, just let me do my job so we can get this all sorted out, alright?" In an instance, he had a tourniquet wrapped around my arm and was assembling the supplies necessary to draw my blood. Smiling compassionately, Carlisle gently caressed my cheek, unbeknownst to Charlie, and whispered "You'll be fine, love." I nodded, my entire body trembling at the sight of the odious needle.

The process went much smoother than I had anticipated, though I nearly passed out when he drew the necessary amount of blood. Letting out a breath I had subconsciously held in, I collapsed onto the examination table, gratified the torture was over.

"I'll make sure the test will be a top priority. We'll have the results in about three hours." Carlisle stated, causing Charlie to glare maliciously at him.

Three hours in a parking with your father who is about ready to disown you, along with the love of your life, with whom you've been sneaking around with, can get quite uncomfortable. The awkwardness seemed to literally dissipate once the results had been delivered to Carlisle. It wasn't relevant for me to hear anything, yet he still captivated my undivided attention with my yearning to decipher his feelings of the matter.

"Well, Bella, it looks like you're pregnant." As he gave the verdict for my pregnancy, I could have sworn I'd seen him smile subtle enough for me to see how euphoric he was. Charlie scowled, grabbing me by the arm, having seen the expression.

"Thank you for your time, Dr. Cullen, but Bella and I need to get home." And with that as our final departure, I looked back at the father of the child I was bearing, his happiness no longer contained under a façade of professionalism.

Ironically, I didn't notice Charlie's silence. I didn't notice that he hadn't bothered to look in my general direction. What I did notice, however, was a single glistening tear tumbling down his cheek, his expression no longer that of a livid psychopath, but of a heartbroken father. The one thing that held me together was that Carlisle was presumably elated about my being pregnant, but that particular topic has yet to come up.

Once inside the house, I disregarded Charlie pulling out his gun and made a mad dash for my room. After his reaction to my pregnancy it was safe to assume my immediate removal from the residence was sure to ensue momentarily. In preparation for my inevitable departure, I packed all of my necessities, baffled that I was able to fit everything into one bag. As stealthily as possible, I loaded my ancient truck with my bag and made my way back inside my childhood home for what was most likely the last time.

Upon my entrance, Charlie motioned for me to come into the kitchen. What I hadn't been able to perceive just how painful the outcome of this conversation would be.

"Bella, I'm going to ask you this once, and only once; who is the father of your child" Charlie started casually as he finished assembling his gun with one swift motion of his hand, making him armed and lethal. My blood turned cold as he enunciated each word. Almost immediately I began thinking of any alternative besides the truth, but to no avail.

I took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes, ready to completely break my father's heart "Carlisle Cullen is the father of _our_ child. I don't care what you say, I am keeping my baby and there isn't anything you can do about it." One thing's for sure, he wasn't heartbroken at the moment.

"What! Dr. Cullen is the father? Jesus Christ, Isabella, he's got to be thirty years old!" I winced at his words, wishing terribly he knew the truth.

"I'll kill him. I'm going to kill him! No, on second thought, get out of my house!" Charlie knocked the table to the ground with verocity I'd yet to have seen, gun in hand.

"Since you're going to play that game, I'll go live with Carlisle and you can't do shit about it! I know one thing for damn sure, Carlisle will be a better father than you could ever hope of being!" His expression looked as though I'd taken a knife to his heart, and I didn't even look back as I slammed the door behind me.

Emotionally compromised, I backed out of the driveway and drove to the Cullen's house. It wasn't until I was half way through my journey that sobs wracked through my body at the realization of what I'd done.

**(A/N: Just in time for Thanksgiving! I hope everybody has a great day today. Please leave reviews. Any ideas as to how the rest of the Cullen Family should react to the news of Bella's pregnancy? Lots of love to my amazing readers-CCandBS. P.S: Thanks to Sam'sTrueAngel and everyone else who helped me edit this story. And yes, I did not have a lot of time to edit this the first time around, so here you are! A chapter that is slightly better than it originally was).**


	5. Bella's Fears

**(Sorry for the late update! I've been super busy lately. Hope you guys enjoy regardless of the errors you may find! Much love, CCandBS)**

Though my day could presumably be chalked up as a dose of "misfortune", I astonished myself by making it to the Cullen's house unscathed. The only problem, however, was the evidence of my mental breakdown on my seemingly prolonged journey. Not only were the remnants of my tears still evident on my cheeks, the now smeared mascara Alice had forcefully applied to my currently puffy eyes has added to my distressed state. Reluctantly, I left the sanctuary of my car and headed into the warm, inviting mansion to embrace my fate.

Upon my entrance into the luxurious living room, I was surprised to see Jasper leaning against the wall, his face calm and collected. "Very interesting how revealing one's emotions can be," he stated, advancing forward "but in such a case as yours, your face portrays your emotions quite well." I scowled at his remark, averting my eyes downwards in a petty attempt to avoid his manipulative gaze.

"Does Carlisle know of your…predicament?" Jasper unrelentingly poked and prodded for information, his thirst for information insatiable. I laughed bitterly at this question. "Carlisle was the doctor who diagnosed that I was pregnant with this _mistake." _I motioned to my stomach dramatically, my callous response towards my unborn child having little affect on Jasper's cool, collective exterior.

"Bella, correct me if I'm wrong, but are you saying that you regret making love to Carlisle?" An unmistakable smug smile formed on his once staid face, almost as if to antagonize me into revealing my true outlook of this rather grave situation. I felt an overwhelming desire to strike him as hard as I could across the face, though I know it'd earn me another trip to the hospital, so I chose not to dignify his question with a response.

Jasper groaned in frustration, his patience evidently running thin. "Something else is bothering you, and I intend to find out what it is. Though, judging by the way you referred to the child you're bearing as a 'mistake', I can't help but assume that is the root cause of your desolation, correct?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do…I've already lost the love of my father due to this child, I can't lose Carlisle too, or I'll surely be alone in my miserable excuse for an existence." Not giving a damn what he thought, I fell to my knees and let all of my pent up emotions consume me.

Unexpectedly, Jasper knelt in front of me and pulled me into his arms, his control of emotions more evident now then ever as the void between us was filled. Time seemed to stand still in the span of time Jasper silently consoled me, making me unaware of another's presence.

"You obviously can't perceive how much I love you, Isabella Swan." The once soothing voice of my love made my blood run cold as his footsteps approached my ungodly figure.

"Carlisle, how much have you heard?" His soft, golden eyes held the hurt that I'd inflicted, the guilt further bringing me deeper into my depressed state.

"I've heard enough," he forced a smile, though it was evidently a pained effort "let's talk in my office, love." Carlisle took my hand and led me up the grand staircase, all the while dreading what conversation would await me upon our arrival.


	6. Alice's Devine Intervention

__As I drew nearer to Carlisle's office, I couldn't help but feel as though I was on death row, my predetermined death induced by the deep, harbored resentment he surely felt towards me. Evidently I found the pattern engraved in the wood flooring, Carlisle noticing such evasive behavior as well.

"Isabella," Carlisle began to pace the length of his office, his tone lacking the usual tender emotion it held when he spoke to me, "would you care to explain your rationale behind the absurd idea that I could possible stop loving you?" My throat tightened as I searched within for the right words, but none coming to mind in order for me to form any superb coherent sentences worthy enough for him.

"I didn't think, Carlisle, I'm so sorry-" he lifted a finger and gently placed it to my lips, silencing the unintelligent rant that surely would have ensued.

"It's not so much you coming to such an irrational conclusion, it's the principle, Bella. You know I love you, I can't live without you, but what hurt the most was that you had the nerve to insinuate that I'd want to commit murder by ending the life of our unborn child. Have you ever thought that maybe, just for a second, that this news would not drive me away, that I could perhaps be absolutely elated at the idea of you having my child?" Carlisle took my hands in his cool ones, encompassing them as he has countless times before.

"I have walked this ever changing earth for centuries, and I've just now be graced with my personal angel, one who further blesses me with a child I know will bring us happiness beyond our wildest imagination." Just as a harpist would his beloved harp, Carlisle expertly played the strings of my heart, knowing just the right thing to say in any given moment.

"Let me get this straight, you're not distraught about us having a baby?" his stifled laughter and seductive smile was all the encouragement I could ever need.

"I can't wait for the arrival of our child, but I would like to address a different matter of great significance." Carlisle went down on one knee and pulled out a black velvet box. When the contents of the box were revealed, I swear my heart stopped for a while. Nestled in royal blue velvet was the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen, the excessively large diamond emitting rays of light when angled just right towards the window.

Before he could utter a single word, Alice more or less ripped the hinges off the door, absolutely decimating the once sensual mood. But what disturbed me most was her attire. She donned what was presumably a male bath robe, her hair tousled in ways I didn't think humanly possible. "Say yes! For the love of god, say yes!" the maniacal look her eyes caused me to wince internally, but had yet to phase Carlisle.

Shooting a quick glare in Alice's general direction, he cleared his throat and began where he left off, having been so insolently interrupted. "Isabella Marie Swan, you represent all that is good and pure in my life. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

_**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews thus far! Hope you enjoy the latest chapter, regardless of how short it may be. I have a request for those who review, should Bella say yes to Carlisle's proposal? No? Give your opinion in a review!**_

_**Much love,**_

_**CCandBS**_


	7. The Answer

**So sorry for the 8 month delay everyone! I don't truly have an excuse for my extended absence, so here you are! **

My mind was running at breakneck speed as I tried to make sense of what had just happened. The man who was my reason for existing just proposed to me, but right in the middle of said proposal my best friend barged into the room screaming like a banshee and looking like she'd gone two rounds with Mike Tyson. I'm not traditionally known to be a conspiracy theorist, however, I had a gut feeling Carlisle's motives for proposing to me were solely out of love.

"You bastard!" I screamed, backing up against the wall. "You only want to marry me out of pity, you don't love me, you never have! I was merely a fuck buddy that you'd planned to get rid of, but then I got knocked up with you child and that put a kink in your plans!" The incredulous expression on Alice's face mixed with Carlisle's look of sheer distraught hinted to me that I might have come off a bit deranged.

"I can't believe you would ever assume that, Isabella Swan," Carlisle's voice cracked as he closed the velvet box and slid it inside his jacket pocket. Should he be human, I'd have bet tears would have rolled down his perfectly sculpted face. Just as he made his way to the door, I grabbed him by the hand, looking up at him in desperation for guidance in this darkest period of my life.

"What do you expect me to think? You just found out I'm pregnant and _now_ you decide to propose. How am I not to take everything you say, every promise with a grain of salt? I've given up everything for you, for this _fetus _and now I can't go back. If your intentions aren't pure, then I will have lost everything good in my life." Before I knew it, I found myself crying silently in my lovers arms, the father of my baby, Alice nowhere in sight.

"Bella, you're my only reason to stay alive. The night I was changed and made immortal, regardless of my actions thereon forward, I've been damned. I'd attempted suicide multiple times, even considered it over the centuries after I'd became a physician. You've given me a reason to live, I've never loved anyone or anything more than you. Hell, ever since I was a human I'd dreamed of marrying and starting a family, and now I have that opportunity with you. Please, Bella, I love you and I want to spend the rest of eternity with you and our baby," He gently pulled me away from him and, for the final time, got down on one knee to profess his love for me.

"Isabella Swan, I've never met someone quite like you in over a life time. I swear to love you unconditionally and to care for you and our unborn child forever. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Carlisle's soft golden eyes locked with mine, a sort of understanding passing between us as to what my final answer would be.

"Yes."


End file.
